


~Cast Your Haloes (Around Me)~

by TheNightshadeDeluxe



Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightshadeDeluxe/pseuds/TheNightshadeDeluxe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long week at work.</p><p>Friday night at home on the couch with Jiyong and a bottle of wine can't get here soon enough for Seunghyun. </p><p>Jiyong has quite different plans for his salaryman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	~Cast Your Haloes (Around Me)~

Seunghyun’s phone buzzed in his jacket pocket. 

It was 5:37pm on Friday night and this pointless meeting had been dragging on for the better part of the last hour. He’d been fighting the urge to up and leave and tell them all to take a hike. He’d been doing this for the entire week and he was over it. So were his nine colleagues in the meeting with him. Their faces all told the same story. The unsubtle glances at their watches and phones and fed-up sighs all reflecting his impatience and frustration.

He pulled his phone from his pocket and read the message: 

“Will you be home soon, babe?”

“If this goddamn meeting ever ends!”

As he pressed send, the presenter finished up and the meeting was (fucking finally) called to a close. All ten quickly filed out of the meeting room and made their hasty escapes to their own long-awaited weekends outside of the austere grey walls of the office without much said to anyone else apart from “See you Monday”. 

 

*

 

The meeting ended with no real resolution that Seunghyun could identify. 

It was pointless and a massive fucking time-suck as far as he was concerned. He left frustrated and unsatisfied as no resolution was reached. Again. He was tired and cranky – it had been the longest and most infuriating week he’d had in a long time and he was beyond done with it. 

All he wanted to do was get home to his beloved Jiyong, open a bottle of wine and order takeaway that they’d eat in front of the TV. After dinner, they’d drink more wine, eat ice cream and he’d fall into an exhaustive slumber in Jiyong’s arms. But he had to deal with this shit first. He sighed, maybe next week it would be done? Someone would make a decision, enact it accordingly and he could get back to his own work.

Meanwhile, the irresistible thought of leaving and getting home to Jiyong made him smile as he pushed through the revolving door of his office and out into the balmy early evening. He headed towards the train station and texted Jiyong that he was finally on his way. Jiyong responded with a string of seemingly random emojis that made little sense: a tongue, an eggplant, a diamond ring, a pointing finger, fingers doing the “ok” symbol, a peeled banana, cherries, a peach and a lipstick kiss. 

Seunghyun shook his head chuckling as he stuffed his phone back into his jacket pocket figuring Jiyong must have started the wine without him. Or he was hungry. Or both. He didn’t pay it any further mind as he swiped his travel card over the reader, the little gate flicked opened and he made his way toward his train platform. The announcement came up on screen that his train was arriving in two minutes and those two minutes couldn’t wind down quickly enough.

 

*

 

Seunghyun called to Jiyong as he slipped his shoes and jacket off at the door locking it behind him. He received no response, he noticed that the kitchen light was on but there was no sign of Jiyong. He called again as he dropped his keys into the ornate bowl by the door and slid the tie from around his neck (his hated “wage-slave noose”) and hung it over the coat rack with his jacket. 

Still nothing.

“Ji, honey. Where are you?”

He popped the first few buttons of his shirt open. He felt like he could breathe again, thankful that this godforsaken week was over. 

“In here, hyung,” finally came the breathy reply. 

Seunghyun followed the response into the bedroom. He stopped at the door, the breath knocked out of him and his mouth falling open at the erotic vision before him. 

Jiyong was on the bed on his knees, twirling a black silicone ring on his index finger. He was dressed in one of Seunghyun’s white business shirts, unbuttoned and hanging off him in a way that Seunghyun found utterly irresistible. A thin black collar encircled his throat with a small chrome “O” ring glinting at its centre. 

As his eyes slid further down his lover’s bare torso, tongue lapping at his lips as he did, they landed on tight low-slung black boxer briefs that highlighted every-damn-thing and left absolutely nothing to his imagination. Silky black stockings encased Jiyong’s beautifully toned legs to perfection ending mid-thigh, an inch thick rim of opaque black circling the top of the stockings and mirroring the collar at his throat. 

Seunghyun gaped as he took him in. His mouth went dry and the air around him evaporated when Jiyong smirked at him. Seunghyun felt like he was going to spontaneously combust at the alluring Eros eyeing him seductively from their bed.

"Hyuuung,” Jiyong said in a sultry whisper, “I've got a little surprise for you, but you have to come here to get it." He winked and crooked an index finger beckoning Seunghyun closer, the black ring still twirling on his other finger. 

Seunghyun was completely enthralled; hell-week all but forgotten as he made his way over to the bed, his cock thickening in anticipation as he stumbled toward Jiyong in a lust-induced stupor. As he approached the edge of the bed, Jiyong pulled him in for a languid heated kiss that set his skin ablaze as one hand trailed down his torso and palmed his hardening cock through his pants. Seunghyun gasped, followed by a shuddering whimper as his eyes slipped closed at the contact and Jiyong smiled against his lips – pleased that he was eliciting the desired effect from his over-worked lover. 

Jiyong pulled back from his lips, his pupils blown wide: "Good. You're almost ready baby."

Jiyong dragged him down onto the bed, fusing his lips to Seunghyun’s again, needy and urgent. Clothes were shed and flung in all directions as tongues, teeth and lips clashed and meshed greedily, reconnecting between each stripped layer. The only things that remained were the stockings and the collar. Seunghyun’s fingers ran up and down the silky texture of his lover’s taut thighs just beneath the thin gossamer layer, the additional tactile sensation against his bare skin almost too much, and not enough, as Jiyong slung a lithe leg around his waist to pull him in closer. 

Jiyong reached down into the small space between them and slipped the soft silicone ring over Seunghyun's hardness, rolling it down the shaft making his lover’s lips part as staccato breathy moans fell from between them. Jiyong’s eyes were focused on his mouth and the way it quivered with each shuddering exhalation. 

Jiyong tore his eyes away, leaned up and husked low against the shell of his ear: “Hyung, Imma need you to fuck me. Now." 

Seunghyun trembled against him. The sensation of the cock ring, Jiyong’s nylon covered thighs pressed against his bare skin, the effect of his debauched beauty and his sultry demands made him harder than he’d ever been. Seunghyun wasn’t sure he was going to be able to hold out for long – even though the ring held him fast. 

"But—"

"Uh-uh,” Jiyong chided, pressing a quieting finger against his lips, “I'm all ready for you, baby." Jiyong grabbed his hand and guided his fingers down so he could feel how prepared he was. 

"Ohhhh," was all Seunghyun managed to exhale before Jiyong was kissing him breathless again. Jiyong manoeuvred him into place, his fingers positioning his rigid cock at his prepared entrance. Jiyong slipped his other hand around his neck as Seunghyun slowly plunged forward. All of his prior frustrations melted away and were wholly replaced by Jiyong’s intoxicating heat engulfing him and the tight slick resistance sending sparks of unadulterated pleasure spooling low in his belly. He felt an overwhelming sense of pure physical bliss as he sunk himself further into his beautiful Jiyong. He moaned long and low against the leather strip against Jiyong’s throat as he glided inside so easily, like he was meant to be there – oh yeah, right fucking there – and Jiyong fit him like a glove, so perfectly moulded to him and him alone. 

Jiyong slipped a hand down in between them once Seunghyun was fully inside and pressed something on the edge of the little black ring. There was a sudden and intense throbbing sensation running along the length of Seunghyun's cock and he felt like he was going to come apart at the seams. No, he definitely was not going to last long at this rate. He began moving then completely unable to keep still and Jiyong cried out when he slid along the edge of the little gland inside him, the intense vibration from the cock ring surging through him making light dance behind his eyes and his entire body vibrate with electricity. 

Seunghyun slid a hand down between them. Jiyong stopped him with a small pained shake of his head.

“N-no, babe. Don’t touch...uhh...this is all... mmmf...for you...huuhhhng.”

The sounds Jiyong made with each subsequent thrust were more intense and elongated than usual and it was so exquisitely beautiful that Seunghyun selfishly wanted more. He repeated the teasing motion; rocking forward, sliding back then snapping his hips forward sharply to flick along the abused little gland until Jiyong couldn’t bear another second of his sweet torture. It didn’t take long until the quickening work of the pulsing ring had them both falling and braying into the abyss of physical rapture. 

The concentrated and powerful sensations flooded through each of them to the point of over stimulation. Seunghyun’s fingers dug into Jiyong’s hips and his fervent keening reverberated against the walls as he rode out the last of his intense shuddering climax. Within seconds, Jiyong’s knees were squeezed against Seunghyun’s ribs and constricting his breathing as he chased down his bliss. His head fell back against the pillows and he screamed obscenities as he came, streaking them in hot milky arcs of his ecstasy. 

They were panting, dripping with sweat and seeing stars as Seunghyun slumped down against Jiyong, smearing his spent essence between them. The little silicone ring still pulsed and vibrated making the vestiges of each shuddering spark flicker and shimmer beneath their skin. Their eyes were glazed and unfocused as each fiery pulse sent trembling shockwaves splintering through their centres until Jiyong reached down to flick the vibrating ring off. 

They lay slumped together until they drifted down from the high still engaged, tangled, slick and unable or unwilling to move just yet. Seunghyun moved first, slowly rolling onto his back and sighing happily. Jiyong moved with him sliding an arm around his neck and nuzzling in close. 

They lay at the bare edges of slumber, almost succumbing but not quite, just able to pull away from its heady sway. Jiyong rose from the bed and Seunghyun drifted on the edge, vaguely aware of movement but not paying it much mind. Jiyong returned from the bathroom with a warm wet cloth to clean them and Seunghyun relished the sensation of the warmth against his skin. Jiyong grinned at the sleepy blissed out smile teasing the corners of his beloved’s mouth as he worked.

 

*

 

When Jiyong returned from the bathroom a second time, Seunghyun had roused from his semi-conscious state. 

“Hey, baby.” Jiyong said as he climbed back on the bed and slipped down beside him. 

“Hey,” Seunghyun whispered, hooking his finger into the ring at Jiyong’s throat pulling Jiyong toward him. Seunghyun leaned in to kiss him, his finger still toying with the little ring and his tongue teasing the corner of his mouth. Jiyong hummed into his kiss. As Seunghyun pulled away, he leaned in to inspect the choker more closely; “I think I like this on you.” 

He flicked the ring at his throat as he leaned back on the bed with a besotted grin, one hand running along the top seam of the stockings. “I kinda love these, too.”

“Thought you might,” Jiyong smirked as he leaned in to kiss him again. He leaned back with a mischievous grin. “And I uhhh...” he exhaled long and low trailing his fingers down to remove the silicone ring still in situ, “I definitely love the fuck outta this on you.” He removed it and twirled it on his finger for effect making them both laugh. 

They were interrupted by a sudden loud knock at the front door, which startled Seunghyun.

“Be right back, honey,” Jiyong said as he slid off the bed and sauntered across the room. He was still completely naked except for the stockings and choker. Seunghyun watched his pert little cheeks departing – mesmerised – before he realised what was happening. 

“Ji! Where the hell are you going?” Seunghyun was suddenly scandalised at the idea of Jiyong waltzing out the front door in such a state. He honestly wouldn’t put it past the little exhibitionist. 

“To answer the door, of course,” he stated matter-of-factly. “I figured you’d be hungry, so I ordered when I knew you were on your way.” Jiyong said, smiling as he quickly slipped into a robe by the bedroom door and casting him a smouldering kissy-pout over his shoulder as he left the room. 

Seunghyun huffed a small sigh of relief as he sunk back down into the pillows and blankets. Within a few moments, he was close to drifting off again. He shook it off when Jiyong returned carrying two burger boxes, a bottle of red and two large wine glasses.

“Mmmf. You really do spoil me, love,” Seunghyun muttered sleepily as Jiyong sat on the edge of the bed, placing the burger boxes beside him and setting the wine and glasses on the bedside table. He quickly shucked out of the constricting robe letting it slip to the floor and Seunghyun felt his gut wrench at the sight of Jiyong’s exquisite naked form again. 

“You deserve it, baby,” Jiyong said as he crawled up on to the bed to straddle his hips. Seunghyun smiled drowsily up at him and stroked his cheek, one hand mindlessly toying with the thick edge of the silk stockings. 

“I don’t. And you’re beyond amazing.” 

Jiyong blushed and leaned across to open a burger box and the bottle of wine. “C’mon, let’s eat. You must be famished, honey.”

Seunghyun’s stomach growled in agreement as the waft of burgers and extra crunchy curly fries drifted up to his nose while Jiyong busied himself pouring the wine. Seunghyun’s heart swelled and constricted in his chest as he watched him. Yes, he was the luckiest guy in the entire world as far as he dared guess. 

“Oh, by the way,” Jiyong said, brow furrowing, “I hope you weren’t planning on leaving this bed again until Monday morning because I... have many,” he leaned in and kissed Seunghyun’s forehead, “many wicked things planned for you, my love.” 

Jiyong passed him a glass of wine and munched on a handful of fries while he let the bemused look on Seunghyun’s face settle and pass. Seunghyun laughed, low and hearty and it bolstered Jiyong’s heart to hear it. He was pleased that he’d been able to knock the rough edges off the week (and the previous ones) that had been. Jiyong grabbed a handful of the fries and held them towards Seunghyun’s mouth. He leaned forward, accepting and crunching on the proffered fries loudly, eyeing Jiyong all the while. 

“Yeah, you’d better eat enough, gorgeous.” Jiyong leaned down to meet his eyes caressing a bicep as he chewed, “Because you’re gonna need every last drop of your strength.”

 

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a birthday gift for my precious Bubble Tee. XD


End file.
